


Sentient Among us

by LazyAf



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Drabble, Falling In Love, Gen, I wrote this as a joke why is it blowing up-, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's best you don't get attached, Kinda like timeloop but not?, Lots of characters wil DIE, M/M, Plot, Revelations, Survival, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's some sexual tension in there, White adopting babies, White holds grudges, White still mad at red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAf/pseuds/LazyAf
Summary: He realised that there’s truly one enemy among them.The system.Wrote this on a whim.
Relationships: Red/White (Among Us)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Sentient Among us

Chapter 1: Awareness.

The first time White received his first mission and arrived at this strange ship called Skeld with 9 other people, he knew that something isn’t adding up. Task after task, White witness the horrors of betrayal and deception among the people he first called friends. 

White was lost at what to do at first. Do a task, swipe your card, throw the garbage- it seemed so mundane at the start until he saw a cooling corpse in the hallway that something big is happening.

He reported the dead body. Some seems as scared as he was to know that someone in the room with them is the killer, while others looked resigned.

 _‘An impostor in the midst’_ Green explained. There could be more if the level of the mission is high. White was horrified to know that something like this happens every mission like it’s a normal occurrence. 

He asked how Green knew that and all the older man siad is that-

The system knows. 

Why?

He’s beginning to question the quality of the headquarters’ defenses if Impostors can easily infiltrate their ship to fuck things up.

‘ _Crewmates_ ’ He reminded himself every time he looks at their way because there’s no one to trust, he doesn’t have a choice when anyone could be an imposter in the room with them. they in return don’t trust anyone but themselves. It makes them alive at some point until they’re distracted from their task and get killed for not being vigilant- or trusting someone they shouldn’t have.

 _‘Trust no one but yourself’_ Green reminded him with a serious expression, stressing every word with each shake of his shoulders. 

Because It makes the pain bearable when there’s no personal attachment she said, no feelings of betrayal, just the sense of surprise and defeat when the knife plunged their backs. It also makes the feeling of guilt lessens when they ejected someone out of the unforgiving expanse of space. Green looks so tired and White questioned why.

He wondered why there’s even an impostor in the ship, where did they came from? Why are they doing this? Why were they willing to kill for the sake of winning and against what? Wouldn’t it be better to do the task together instead of sabotaging the ship and attempting to kill off everyone?

 _‘What’s your purpose?’_ he thought forlornly, hands leaning at the glass and watch the person that majority of them voted off drift into space. 

  
The impostor’s hand seems to reach out to him as if asking for help.

It wouldn’t be long before the impostor ran out of oxygen and suffocate. It will be a long, painful death.

  
White could only stare helplessly nobody deserves to die like that, but the impostor killed a crewmate, Red said so when he called them for an emergency meeting, the panicking Blue pleading for their innocence and everyone to believe him. 

White wanted to believe him, but they’re a few crewmates short now and their killer is still on the loose. It could only be the one red is accusing right?

He still skipped the vote anyways. Some did too but Majority voted Blue off the ship without a second thought.

White strengthened his wil and turned his back to the glass. If it’s not the impostor, then his allies will be the one who’ll die. The choice is obvious the start. 

  
The horror White felt when he realized that Blue might not have been the impostor from the start is suffocating. They let an innocent die!

The killings started once again until there’s only 5 of them left. She understood Blue’s panic under the scrutiny of their accusing eyes, only Yellow’s insistence that He scanned in front of the Yellow suited girl that saved white from the inevitable fate.

Apparently, you’re not an impostor if the scanners work on you. White wanted to shout at the ones who organized their task why they didn’t add the scanning task on everyone else. It would make discovering the Imposter easier right?!

When he shared his thoughts out loud all he received are blank looks. Red looked thoughtfully at him before shrugging off. 

Nobody was ejected. 

White mourned for the dead.

Rage grew deep inside him and hid purpose renewed. Fuck the task, He wouldn’t let any of his crewmates die under his watch. It took a while to determine those that can be trusted and finally-

  
saw Red killing Green in the screen.

They didn’t hesitate to vote him and watch in satisfaction as their enemy is finally dealt with. Green’s killer as well as the rest of their fallen crewmates 

It infuriates White that Red have the gal to shoot them a wink, a mocking 'see you later' before jumping out of the ejector without an ounce of fear. 

After seven days of managing the ship, there’s no accomplice and they managed to finish all the task with no one dying.

The Mission is finished.

The ship landed at Mitras headquarters to get their new mission and he doesn't have the strength to complain that they just got here. What do you mean a new mission? The Ship needs approximately 8 to 10 crewmembers does that mean the ones that are lost will be replaced like they were nothing-

White Abruptly stopped in his track and stared at the familiar red suit in disbelief.

The other flashed him a smirk and White didn’t waste any more time grabbing his collar to punch him square in the face. White didn’t miss the slight widening of those crimson eyes.

Red went down with a groan, massaging the slowly darkening skin. He look up to stare at White in deep contemplation before standing up to brush the dust clinging to his pants off.

“Satisfied?”

White bared his teeth with murder in his eyes. A passing teal figure accidentally met his eyes and scurried off in fright

“Not even a little” This made red roll his crimson eyes and ruffle his hair with that annoying smirk of his.

“Why are you even here anyway, Aren’t you supposed to be dead?!” 

“Magic” Red wigled his fingers like what a magician would do to perform a trick. “Nice scar by the way”

At that statement White stared at the insufferable man in surprise and wariness. Caught off gaurd by the sudden compliment(or is it an insult? ' before he realised what Red is implying. Gloved Hand hovered at the top of his hip consciously.

‘How did he-‘ 

“You bastard! Did you peek on me while having a showe- “ How did this pervert even manage to creep up on him?! Blush threatened to spill in his face in embarrassment and anger.

“Hey its-Whoa there, White stop fighting its alright-!” A familiar voice sounded behind the irritated white suit man. Hands held his attempt to punch the annoying smile off red’s face and when he turned around to lash out, Blue suit filled his vision.

He found his breath cut out of his throat.

“B-Blue?” He looks around and found more people scattered behind the panicking man. 

His crewmate. 

No.

On a closer look, he realised that it isn't his Blue. Blue have a visor covering his eyes, with a wild purplish mane he called hair. 

The one struggling to stop him doesn't even look like him at all 

The hope in his heart withered away. 

“Wha-Ho-How” He couldn’t find the right word to ask first. Aren’t half of his crew dead? Who are these people and where did they came from? 

“You okay there. lad?” Green _-Not his green who died_ asked worriedly when he noticed that the younger man’s been silent for a while now,

”Ye-yeah? What are yiu doing here? ” White stated a little breathlessly. Stepping closer to the man with his hand hovering in the air, Uncertain. Blue already stepped away from him after he’s sure he won’t explode anymore at red.  
If it’s possible, Green’s face become even more worried.

“uhh for the mission? ” _what are you talking about_ was left unsaid. 

“what's happening ?” White muttered to himself. Green awkwardly walk off after saying goodbye, disappearing into the double door that White never noticed before. 

This is maddening. 

A scoff from Red had him warily gazing at him in question. 

“Stop being so dramatic”

White raised his fist threateningly. 

Red sighed and held his hands in surrender" Look, There's no need to be angry at me this time, just put it all behind your back will ya? " 

"And why is that?" 

" Because i probably won't be the impostor next mission" Red stated as a matter-of-fact. 

White has never heard an utter fuckery in all his years. 

" That's bullshit. I'm surprised you even have the gal to stay here after the stunt you pulled before"

Red let out a barking laugh. Face twisted into a pleasant fake smile that sent shivers down his spine. The laugh quite down and Red smirking at him with a indulging eyes. 

" I forgot you're new here whitey, looks like you have no idea what's happening around here, do you?" 

"What do you mean?" White narrowed his eyes. 

" Everything around here" Red motioned at the place

" The crewmates" Across the room, people were looking at their tabs as they suddenly let out a pinged sound.One person in particular frowned at what they saw before the screen before a glazed look appeared in their eyes. The person shook his head and continued chatting with the people around them as if nothing happened. 

"The impostor" 

Red step closer, bowing his lithe body down to his level. White hates that the man in front of him is a lot taller than he is. Infuriating him even more- it took alot to not headbutt the bastard here and now if he wasn't dying for an answer.

"These so-called Mission" 

The intensity of Red's eyes almost reels him back but he returned it tenfold with a snarl.

**"Is all just a game"**

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wrote this not because I'm obsessed with Among us ok?! Also dont ship white and red they totally don't click!
> 
> Future drawings for our characters will be posted soon. 
> 
> Sorry if the story sucks i really d on't know how to write properly. And it sucks to type at my phone too.
> 
> What do you think? Comment down below!


End file.
